Dear Maura
by Gabrielle Diaz
Summary: Jane por não conseguir declarar seus sentimentos para Maura, escreve cartas em grande parte dos anos de sua amizade. Mas um novo aprendiz de Hoyt, resolve atacar e sequestra Jane e Maura. Em meio a tanto sofrimento, Jane conseguirá escapar mais uma vez e salvar Maura ? E conseguirá dizer seus sentimentos para Maura ?


CAPÍTULO 1

You're My Everything

Querida Maura

_Eu não posso por em palavras o medo que eu senti de perder você essa noite. Poder finalmente segurar você firme contra o meu peito depois de tudo, acariciar seus cabelos dourados, e depois olhar intensamente para seus olhos, que me fazem esquecer o mundo lá fora. Como você me domina assim ?_

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora... Eu entendo que você precise passar um tempo sozinha depois de tudo isso. Mas eu ainda sim queria você aqui..._

_Ainda me lembro da raiva que senti quando Hoyt tentou machucar você. Eu senti a fúria de um boxeador durante uma luta, mas era pessoal e não circunstancial._

_Querida Maura... Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer agora, eu só gosto de te chamar assim._

_Minha princesa..._

_Minha Maura... Eu gostaria que você realmente fosse minha._

**Jane Clementine Rizzoli**

Mais uma carta... Jane a pegou dobrou e jogou dentro da caixa já cheia de cartas.

"Se continuar assim precisarei de outra caixa" - pensou Jane - "Droga" - sussurrou.

"Eu preciso dizer a ela" - murmurou

"Não posso mais lutar contra isso" - disse aumentando seu tom de voz.

"Droga" - disse finalmente gritando e atingindo um soco a parede a frente da mesa que escrevia as cartas.

Olhou para sua mão em seguida, "Isso vai doer amanhã" – pensou.

Levantou-se então da cadeira que estava sentada, e caiu na cama, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro, não se importou em cuidar da sua mão. Só precisava descansar agora.

Acordou no dia seguinte com o seu despertador, bateu com sua mão no despertador para fazê-lo parar de tocar.

"Aiii...Deus!" – exclamou.

Depois de um tempo olhando para sua mão tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido ali.

Ela finalmente se lembrou o motivo.

"Melhor pedir para a Maura dar uma olhada nisso..."

" Droga..."

"Maura..." – repetiu novamente, de uma forma mais doce, o nome daquela que a faz se arrepiar.

"Porque você não sai da minha cabeça ?" – pensou, já sabendo a resposta para a pergunta.

Levantou-se em seguida, precisava se arrumar para trabalhar. Tomou um banho, comeu um sanduiche natural, alimentou Jo Friday, pegou a chave de seu carro e partiu para o departamento.

Foi direto para a sala de Maura, precisava que ela desse um jeito em sua mão, ou aquilo atrapalharia o seu trabalho. Viu as luzes acesas, se aproximou da porta e bateu.

– Entre – disse Maura.

Respirou fundo e entrou. Lá estava ela sentada, com seus cabelos dourados sobre seus ombros, um vestido vermelho que lhe caia perfeitamente. "Deus, ela é tão linda" – pensou.

– Jane...

Saiu de seus profundos pensamentos e voltou a realidade.

– Está tudo bem ? – perguntou Maura.

– Sim, eu só...estou um pouco distraída hoje.

– Algum motivo para a distração ?

– O que ? – perguntei, surpresa com a pergunta.

– Eu perguntei, se tem algum motivo para a sua distração.

"Você" – pensei, gostaria de ter coragem de dizer isso. – Na verdade não – respondi finalmente.

– Eu preciso que você olhe a minha mão... – acrescentei.

– Deixe me ver... – Maura disse se levantando e se aproximando, o que me fez respirar fundo.

Me apoiei na mesa e ergui a minha mão, para que ela pudesse ver. Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando para minha mão, enquanto eu a admirava.

– Ela está bem inchada, Jane. O que aconteceu ?

– Você pode me dar alguma coisa para aliviar a dor ? – perguntei fugindo de sua pergunta.

– Não fuja da minha questão Jane.

– Você pode só me dar alguma coisa e eu vou embora ? – respondi em um tom rude.

Ela apenas assentiu, foi até uma gaveta, a abriu, pegou alguns comprimidos e voltou até mim.

– Me desculpe... Eu não queria falar assim com você.

– Está tudo bem... – disse sem olhar para mim. – Aqui – disse me dando os comprimidos – Esse daqui, você toma de 6 em 6 horas para diminuir o inchaço e esse aqui você toma para aliviar a dor, mas não exagere.

Peguei os comprimidos e coloquei no bolso. Quando ela começou a se afastar, segurei sua mão.

– Me desculpe... É serio... Eu não quis parecer grossa com você – disse enquanto acariciava a sua mão.

Deixei uma de minhas mãos segurando a mão dela, enquanto com a outra, comecei a acariciar seu rosto, dando um pequeno sorriso. Ela sorriu em seguida.

– Me desculpe... – repeti, e a abracei.

"Deus eu poderia segurá-la em meus braços pela eternidade" – pensei.

Meu pensamento foi interrompido pelo meu celular tocando.

"Droga!" – exclamei. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem – respondeu ela, voltando para sua mesa em seguida.

– Rizzoli – atendi meu celular.

– Certo...o lixão, conheço sim...Não será necessário, ela está comigo. Até... – desliguei.

– Temos um caso ? – perguntou ela.

– Sim. Vem comigo, eu disse ao Frost que você está comigo, então ele não irá te ligar.

– Certo.

– É melhor levar um casaco, está frio hoje – avisei.

– Eu não trouxe – respondeu ela preocupada.

– Tudo bem, você fica com o meu – respondi.

– Certo... Mas e você, Jane ?

– Eu gosto de frio – sorri e abri a porta dando espaço para que ela passasse.

Pegamos o elevador e descemos até o estacionamento. Caminhei até o meu carro.

– Vamos no seu ?

– Sim, se estiver tudo bem para você.

– Está sim – ela sorriu.

Abri a porta do carro para ela, entrou e eu consegui ouvir um "obrigado" baixo. Fechei a porta, andei até o outro lado e entrei dentro do carro.

Nós passamos o caminho inteiro em silêncio.

"Silêncio..., eu não gosto disso" – pensei

Maura ficava apenas olhando as pessoas na rua durante o caminho. Não olhou para mim, nem uma vez. É isso que me faz pensar que ela não sente o mesmo. Toda vez que eu tinha chance, eu olhava para ela. Gosto de admirá-la.

Chegamos ao local do homicídio, quando ela estava prestes a sair, segurei sua mão.

– Espere – disse tirando o meu blazer do corpo. – Pega, veste isso.

Ela sorriu, pegou e vestiu, enquanto eu andava até o outro lado do carro e abria a porta para ela.

– Esse seu blazer preto, ficou bom com o meu vestido vermelho. Eu gostei – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

"Esse sorriso..." – pensei. – É ficou bom sim, você está linda – respondi dando um sorriso em seguida.

– Obrigada Jane – ela retribuiu o sorriso e fomos em direção ao corpo.

Maura se abaixou ao lado do corpo, enquanto eu fui até o Frost para pegar informações do caso.

– Olá Frost.

– Hey Jane.

– O que temos ? – perguntei.

– James Levine, foi encontrado nesse lixão por um catador.

– 2 Tiros no peito e um na cabeça – disse Maura.

– Isso parece execução. Você conversou com o catador ?

– Exatamente o que pensei – fez uma pausa. – Korsak está fazendo isso agora – disse apontando.

– Certo.

– Droga, esse lugar fede... – reclamou Frost.

– O que você esperava ? – respondi soltando um riso em seguida.

– Vamos terminar logo, para sairmos daqui – respondeu Frost.

Olhei para o lado e Korsak estava vindo até nós.

– Hey Jane.

– Oi Korsak.

– E então o que conseguiu ?

– Não muita coisa. Ele disse que veio aqui de manhã como sempre, e encontrou esse cara. Nunca o viu antes.

– Certo. Algum parente ?

– Já conseguimos o número da namorada dele. Ela está a caminho.

Me virei para Maura e perguntei:

– Terminou Maura ?

– Sim, vou mandar retirar o corpo – respondeu e saiu.

– Detetive Rizzoli ?

– Sim – me virei e era um policial.

– A namorada da vitima esta aqui.

– Certo, leve-a para a delegacia. Nós estamos indo para lá – fiz uma pausa. – Esse lugar fede demais, vamos embora daqui.

– Já estava na hora – respondeu Frost.

Chamei Maura e fomos para o meu carro. Durante o caminho até a delegacia, novamente o silêncio reinou entre nós... Quando Maura chamou meu nome:

– Jane ?

– Sim ? – olhei para ela brevemente.

– Você tomou o seu remédio ?

– Droga, eu esqueci totalmente. Quando chegar na delegacia, eu tomo. Obrigada por me lembrar Maura.

– Tudo bem – ela sorriu quando olhei para ela após responder.

Quando chegamos na delegacia, fomos para o elevador. Maura apertou o botão do terceiro andar e eu fui para o segundo. Quando a porta se abriu, olhei para Maura e disse:

– Nós vemos mais tarde ?

– Sim – ela sorriu.

Retribui o sorriso e fui encontrar Frost e Korsak na sala de interrogatório. Mas antes, peguei um comprimido de cada remédio e tomei, antes que me esquecesse.

Passamos a tarde inteira interrogando, até que chegamos a conclusão de que um "amigo" de James, o matou por que ele estava devendo dinheiro a ele.

Prendemos o assassino e caso encerrado.

Frost, Korsak e eu, ficamos preenchendo alguns relatórios, enquanto esperávamos a chuva que havia começado a pouco tempo cessar. Quando ouvi os passos de alguém de salto. Meu coração acelerou. "É ela..." – pensei.

– Jane, você vai agora ? – perguntou Maura.

Me virei e ela estava ainda com o meu blazer. Sorri. Ela ficava linda com ele.

– Sim, eu vou... Já terminei aqui – respondi me levantando.

– Até mais Frost, até Korsak.

– Até mais Jane, tenha uma boa noite – respondeu Korsak.

– Boa Noite Jane. Boa Noite Maura – respondeu Frost e Maura retribuiu logo em seguida.

Andamos até a porta do departamento, a chuva havia ficado mais forte.

– Você quer esperar ? – perguntei.

– Eu realmente não acho que essa chuva vá passar rápido.

– Você está certa. – pausa. – Hey, você ainda tem uma troca de roupa no seu carro ? – perguntei.

– Sim, por que ? – respondeu Maura.

– O meu apartamento é mais perto daqui. Você pode ir para o meu apartamento comigo, ao invés de eu te levar em casa e correr o risco do carro atolar. O que acha ?

– É uma boa ideia, Jane – ela sorriu.

Pegamos o elevador novamente e descemos até o estacionamento.

Maura foi até o seu carro e pegou sua roupa reserva enquanto eu a esperava no meu carro.

– Pronto... – disse Maura abrindo a porta do carro. Sorri para ela, liguei o carro e fomos até o meu apartamento.

_Durante o caminho, nos sinais vermelhos, eu aproveitava para olha-la. Sempre tão distraída, olhando as pessoas na rua... Eu queria falar algo, queria ouvir a voz dela. Mas se eu precisasse falar alguma coisa para ela, seria "Eu te amo", mas eu não posso dizer isso, então é melhor eu manter a minha boca fechada e só apreciá-la._

– Chegamos. Fique a vontade – disse a ela abrindo a porta do apartamento.

Ela sorriu para mim e entrou.

– Você está com fome ? – perguntei

– Sim...

– Eu posso fazer algo para nós.

– Preparar algo, ou pedir ? – ela soltou um pequeno riso ao final.

– Pedir...Você sabe que não sou bom em cozinhar – sorri para ela, soltando um riso após.

– Não tem problema, eu vou fazer e você vai me ajudar, ok ?

– Então tudo bem... – sorri.

– Que tal um macarrão ?

– Por mim, está ótimo.

– Então será...

– Quer preparar o macarrão ou o molho ? – perguntou

– Dessa vez, o macarrão...Quero aprender a fazer o seu incrível macarrão - sorri

– Então tudo bem... – retribuiu o sorriso.

Escutei bater na porta.

– Quem será ? – perguntei – Eu já volto – disse olhando para Maura.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fui abrir a porta.

– Frankie! O que faz aqui ? – perguntei.

– Você não vai nem perguntar como está o seu irmãozinho ? – ele soltou um riso.

– Cala a boca... O que você quer ? – disse tentando prender o riso, mas falhei.

– Mamãe mandou trazer esse dinheiro, é para a Maura.

– E como você sabe que ela está aqui ?

– Se ela estivesse em casa, mamãe saberia. Obvio – ele sorriu e esticou o envelope para mim.

– Certo – disse pegando o envelope. Mais alguma coisa ?

– Não só isso. Tenha uma Boa Noite.

– Você também – respondi e fechei a porta.

Coloquei o envelope em cima da mesa e voltei até Maura.

– Mamãe mandou um dinheiro para você.

– Ahh, obrigada Jane. – Você pode me ajudar a abrir a lata do molho, por favor ?

– Deixa eu te ensinar.

Lentamente me posicionei atrás de Maura, colocando minhas mãos sobre as dela. Respirei fundo. Colei meu corpo no dela. _"Deus, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre" – pensei._ Pude perceber que ela estremeceu um pouco nesse momento.

– Você pressiona um aqui na borda, colocando força... – disse com as minhas mãos sobre as dela, ajudando-a a fazer o primeiro furo na lata. – Assim...

– Agora, você apenas traz o abridor pelas bordas... – novamente a ajudei a fazer o movimento.

– É fácil – ela sorriu.

Virei minha cabeça olhando para ela, sem mover meu corpo. Nesse momento, ela moveu sua cabeça para olhar para mim. E pude perceber que estávamos muito perto, pude sentir sua respiração. Ela percebeu que estávamos próximas demais. Mas ela não fez nada, porque ela não se afasta ?

Parei de olhar para seus olhos, e desviei meu olhar para sua boca, os sorrisos já haviam se desmanchado.

Aproximei meus lábios do dela, e a beijei... Ela correspondia, busquei por mais abertura em sua boca, que ela logo cedeu... Continuei buscando por mais contato, o que permitiu o beijo a ficar mais quente. Logo eu já estava com os meus braços em volta de sua cintura, tirei um de meus braços, e afastei tudo que tinha em cima do balcão.

Então abaixei minhas mãos até a parte de trás de seus joelhos, ela colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e a ergui, colocando-a sentando em cima do balcão, ainda sem quebrar o contato.

Parei o beijo, porque o ar começou a ser um problema. Então fui até o seu pescoço e depositei vários beijos, enquanto ela colocava suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e me puxava mais para perto.

"_Eu sei o que você quer..." _– sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos desceram até os seus joelhos e subiram pela parte interna de suas pernas, por dentro de seu vestido.

" _Então me dê o que eu quero" _– ela sussurrou.

– Jane ?

– JANE ?

– Sim, o que foi ?

–Você está bem ? – ela me olhou preocupada.

– Sim...sim...eu estou... – respondi gaguejando.

– Você já começou a preparar o macarrão ?

– Não... não, me desculpe, eu me distrai.

"_Droga de imaginação" – pensei. Eu havia me distraído, enquanto ela abria a lata do molho._

– Percebi... Você me ajudou a começar a abrir a lata e se afastou. E quando eu terminei de abrir, me virei e você estava olhando para mim com uma cara de quem tava muito longe – ela soltou um riso ao final.

– Me desculpe, eu só estou cansada – fiz uma pausa. – Vamos terminar logo...

– Sim, vamos...

Nós terminamos de fazer o jantar, ela me ajudou a fazer o macarrão, depois daquele incidente e fomos comer. Conversamos sobre o trabalho e nada mais.

– Você pode subir e deitar, eu limpo tudo. – disse a ela quando vi que ela havia terminado de comer.

– De maneira nenhuma Jane, eu...

– Não, você está na minha casa hoje, eu limpo, você pode ir descansar.

– Obrigada Jane – ela sorriu.

Peguei os pratos e quando ia leva-los para pia, parei no exato momento em que me lembrei de algo.

– A caixa...as cartas...Droga... – disse já largando os pratos em cima da mesa e correndo até o quarto.

– MAURA ! MAURA!

Ela estava abrindo a porta do quarto quando eu cheguei.

– O que foi Jane ?

– Eu esqueci de...de...forrar a cama hoje de manhã. _"Sério ? Isso é o melhor que você pode pensar ?"_

– Mas não precisa Jane, eu sei onde fica os lençóis, eu mesmo posso fazer isso. – ela colocou a mão na maçaneta.

– NÃO...Quer dizer... tudo bem eu faço... você pode esperar aqui – sorri e entrei no quarto e fechei a porta rápido, antes que a situação piorasse ali fora.

Respirei fundo, peguei a caixa que estava em cima da mesa e coloquei debaixo da cama.

A cama estava completamente arrumada, então dei um tempo e voltei até a Maura.

– Pronto, terminei – dei um sorriso forçado.

– Não precisava Jane...

– Sim, precisava. Agora eu vou voltar para a cozinha e terminar de limpar... – disse e sai o mais rápido possível._ "Essa foi por pouco"_

Voltei para a cozinha e terminei de arrumar tudo. Fui para o quarto, e encontrei Maura ainda acordada.

– Como você percebeu, meu apartamento é uma droga, e eu não tenho outro quarto. Então eu vou apenas pegar um travesseiro e uma coberta aqui e já estou saindo.

– Não Jane. De maneira alguma...Você dorme comigo aqui, até parece que nunca dormimos juntas – ela soltou um riso.

Meu pensamento foi muito longe quando ela disse isso. _"Concentração Rizzoli"_

– Tem certeza ?

– Mas é claro – ela respondeu e se afastou um pouco, dando espaço para mim.

Sorri e me deitei ao lado dela.

– Obrigada Maura.

Ela apenas assentiu e sorriu.

**How can I, stay here with you and not be moved by you ?**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você e não me comover com você ?

**Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this.**

Me diga como isso poderia ficar melhor ?

**You calm the storms and you give me rest.**

Você acalma as tempestades e você me dá descanso.

**You hold me in your hands,**

Você me segura em suas mãos,

**You Won't let me fall.**

Você não vai me deixar cair.

**You steal my heart,**

Você roubou o meu coração,

**And you take my breath away.**

E você tirou o meu fôlego.

**Would you take me in ?**

Você vai me receber?

**Take me deeper, now ?**

Vai me atrair mais ainda?


End file.
